Reflejo
by mitsukinekouchihagain
Summary: No sabia en que momento esas marcas se habian convertido en su felicidad


Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece. Su creador es Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo utilizo los personajes para hacer un tributo a su obra.

* * *

Misaki despertó sintiendo el brazo de Usagi haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo en un abrazo encimoso. Se tallo suavemente los ojos antes de liberarse del abrazo, colocando su almohada entre los brazos del escritor y que este no sintiera que se había levantado. Recogió su ropa del piso y se vistió.

Salió en silencio de la habitación mientras se estiraba, destensando su cuerpo. Tenía que prepararse para ir a la editorial, pero primero tenía que terminar unos deberes pendientes en la casa, y poner la ropa en la lavadora ya cuando regresara la pondría en la secadora.

Apenas llego al baño abrió las llaves para llenar la bañera. Suspiro hastiado viendo la toalla de manos hecha bola en el lavabo. No importaba cuantas veces les dijera a Usagi-san que la volviera a colgar después de lavarse las manos, siempre la dejaba ahí.

La coloco en el pequeño perchero bien doblada y fue a cerrar las llaves cuando la bañera se llenó de agua en la temperatura perfecta. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente al espejo que ocupaba casi toda la pared; iba a meterse en la bañera cuando noto las marcas que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

Se recorrió entero con la mirada, su cuerpo apenas había cambiado con el paso de los años, seguía siendo delgado y apenas había crecido unos centímetros, pero no podía evitar pensar que cada día perdía más la cara de niño. Toco su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió pero cuando sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a los moretones que había en su piel esta desvaneció lentamente.

Desde su cuello hasta sus piernas, pasando por su pecho, abdomen y muslos, se hallaban marcas de distintos colores, las más recientes aún se veían algo purpures, las más viejas apenas tenían un color rosado pálido, casi tirándole al blanco.

Recorrió con su mano su pecho desnudo, la punta de sus dedos presionando esas marcas mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

¿Cuándo esas marcas se habían convertido en un símbolo de su felicidad?

Era TAN raro que las viera así, era como si estuviese siendo marcado como un animal por su posesiva pareja. Su novio.

El sonrojo se pronunció haciéndole cubrirse la cara con ambas manos. Era tan avergonzó. Era tan vergonzoso que el ver esas marcas le sacaran una sonrisa, una sonrisa tonta, boba y ridícula, pero tan feliz. Oh dios ¿En qué momento esas marcas se habían vuelto su razón de querer levantarse día a día y ser mejor ante los ojos de su pareja? ¿En qué momento había bajado tanto la guardia como para dejar que controlara su vida de esa forma?

Se dio la espalda a si mismo sin descubrirse el rostro y camino rápido hasta la bañera. Se introdujo rápidamente cuidando de no salpicar agua afuera y se hundió por completo tratando de sacar las ideas de su cabeza.

Cuando salió el cabello se le pego a la cara, por lo que se lo hecho para atrás tomando la barra de jabón que reposaba entre botellas de gel de baño y sales relajantes que jamás se habían abierto. Usagi no las usaba, y hasta ahora el tampoco.

Cuando termino de lavarse y el agua se había tornado de un color blancuzco por la espuma disuelta la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe mostrando a un adormilado escritor.

― ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?! ―se cubrió con sus brazos el pecho.

― Baño ―susurro con voz ronca el mayor abriéndose el cierre de los pantalones y caminando hasta el retrete aun adormilado.

― NO, ESPERA, ESPERA A QUE SALGA MALDICION.

* * *

Hola gente bonita *^^* Esta vez he traído una viñeta, aparentemente ya no entra en drabble porque me pase de las 500 palabras… so~, sí.

Tenía esta idea, o por lo menos un pedacito, en mi celular y como la tercera temporada está a la vuelta de la esquina, pues quise hacer algo para celebrar ¡Son como una pareja de casados! 3 hablando de casado SPOILER: ¿Vieron el capítulo nueve del volumen diecisiete del manga? El "Junjou mix" ¿Dónde Nowaki le pide matrimonio a Hiroki? DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS casi muero de amor al verlo. Fue mucho para mi 33

Aaaah~ *se retuerce de amor en la silla* bueno, ahora vamos con la otra noticia. A todas aquellas personas que sigan Informante, les quiero decir que me voy a tardar con el capítulo final porque me quede estancada (._.) y le he dedicado tanto tiempo a ese fic que no quiero darle un final soso. Quiero que sea un buen final, digno de ustedes y de todos aquellos que lo siguieron desde el principio. Por eso les pido paciencia, prometo tratar de traerlo tan pronto como pueda.

Y es todo por ahora. Mucho amor para todos *manda besos y amor*


End file.
